1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for segregating articles into groups from lines or rows of articles moved by a conveyor and to the method of segregating performed by such apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Nigrelli et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,382, issued Jul. 13, 1965, shows apparatus somewhat similar to the apparatus of the present invention but has a different type of metering device for segregating groups of articles from lines or rows of articles.
Other types of apparatus for segregating groups of articles are shown in the following U.S. patents:
McKee et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,976,855, issued Oct. 16, 1934; PA1 Langen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,647, issued Mar. 25, 1975; PA1 Reid U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,677, issued Aug. 16, 1977; PA1 Nordstrom U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,098, issued Nov. 23, 1982; PA1 Steurmer U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,725, issued Dec. 23, 1986.